Zeedan & Rana- Falling In Love
by Jabi07
Summary: Zeedan and Rana are together but when her brother shows up what will happen to their relationship? Will it make or break them?
1. Chapter 1

**Zeedan & Rana- Falling For You**

 **Part One**

Zeedan happily places another new creation infront of his girlfriend waiting in anticipation as she takes a bite before sighing in relief as she makes noises of approval,

"That is so good! I'm impressed so you still on for later?" Rana asks as Zeedan places himself beside her at the table nodding his head smiling over at Rana,

"Course. Look Rana you sure that we are ok now?" Rana placed her hand into his smiling affectionately over at her boyfriend,

"You know you panick way to much babe. Yes we are more than fine Zeedan! So come on let's get going we don't want to be late for work" Zeedan lightly kisses her lips before they head out the house hand in hand both beaming happily. Zeedan enters the empty bistro and sighs as he hears an annoyed Robert yelling at Steph in the kitchen as he heads inside he finds a more than tense scene,

"Oh glad to see you've finally joined us!" Robert snaps making Zeedan scowl,

"I'm on time. What is your problem now?!"

"Go on tell him!" Steph says looking flustered as Robert rolls his eyes,

"She is just having another dramatic now get back to work or I start docking wages!" Zeedan made his way over to the freezer and began to prepare food whilst Steph and Andy sulkily made their way into the restaurant,

"You know Robert maybe you should give Steph a break?" Zeedan gently suggests making Robert frown over at Zeedan,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just your always pushing her and she is a good worker maybe you should show her some respect mate?" Robert bursts out laughing and heads out the kitchen making Zeedan grit his teeth in annoyance when he jumps as his phone buzzes into life,

"Hello?"

"hey Zeedan...I am sorry to ring when your busy..."

"Rana what's going on?"

"something has happened at work and I really need your help" Zeedan felt his heart tug as he had never heard her cry before,

"Where are you?"

"Outside the medical centre"

"I am on my way" Zeedan ran out the kitchen and mumble a quick explanation over at a stressed out Robert before rushing out the bistro and running towards the medical centre. Rana was stood waiting she looked far away in thought and looked lost as Zeedan walks over to her frowning deeply with concern,

"Rana?" As soon as Rana sees Zeedan as sobs uncontrollably into his arms making Zeedan hold her tightly trying his best to soothe her,

"Hey what is all this about Angel?" Zeedan asks gently as Rana clings onto him trembling,

"Zeedan...he came back...my Brother he made a huge scene...humiliated me" Zeedan was surprised she had a brother as both her and Alya never mentioned a brother as he sat her into a bench their hands entwined together,

"Brother?"

"yes he got out of prison" wow prison Zeedan raises his eyebrows making Rana sigh longingly,

"Can I just hide out at yours?"

"Of course you can babe. Let me just go explain to Robert"

"Oh Zeedan please tell me that I've not got you into trouble?!" Zeedan shakes his head places his hand into hers as she sighs placing her head onto his shoulder as they walk silently over to his house.

Later on Zeedan and Rana lay on his sofa Zeedan lightly stroking her hair as she lay onto his chest,

"Zeedan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today. For leaving work to help support me...I know you were lying earlier...but I just so lucky to have you"

"Babe anytime you know that. Rana you ready to talk yet?"

"Not sure. I'm afraid that if I tell you you'll leave me" Zeedan sits up and takes her hands into his own as he looks straight at you,

"Rana I would never do that to you! Come on babe you can trust me" Rana smiles warmly as she lightly brushes her lips against his,

"Okay. It all started before I went to uni...my brother he hang around with the wrong crowd...I had no choice he would gotten himself killed or much worse...I grassed on him to the police..." Zeedan pulls her into him and soothes her as she sobs into him. Alya enters the house making Rana quickly step out of Zeedans embrace as she wipes the tears from her cheeks,

"Am I interrupting something?" Alya asks concerned noticing Rana crying,

"No I was just going anyway"

"Oh god please don't tell me you've broken up again!"

"No course not Sis! Rana was just a bit upset...listen Rana please stay I'll cook us all some dinner"

"if your sure that you don't mind?"

"Course not now you ladies relax" Rana smiles warmly as she watches her boyfriend enter the kitchen,

"I'll be back in a minute" Rana says to Alya as she enters the Kitchen and wrap her arms around her boyfriend waist making Zeedan smile,

"What you playing at?"

"Just wanted to tell my sexy boyfriend how I love how sweet he is!" Zeedan turns to face her and lightly kisses her,

"Zeedan your the best" Rana kisses his cheek before heading back into the sitting room whilst Zeedan continues cooking his heart racing fast as he realised suddenly how much he had fallen for this girl. Zeedan was in love for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Rana was quiet over dinner and still looked deeply troubled as Alya watches with concern over at her best friend, whilst Zeedan tried his best to keep the conversation going but was failing at it! Alya stands up and mumbled something about having work to be getting with as she headed up to her room leaving Zeedan and Rana to talk,

"Hey babe you sure your alright?" Zeedan asks looking concerned as Rana places a smile onto her face as she places her hands into his,

"I will be babe. I have you now don't I!" Zeedan nods his head firmly,

"Of course you do!" Rana gets off her chair and places herself into Zeedans lap as she kisses him passionately making Zeedan deepen the kiss. The following morning Rana and Zeedan walk arm in arm towards the medical centre,

"You sure that you don't want me to explain to Robert why you ditched work?"

"Positive babe. Besides it wasn't exactly ditching!" Rana laughs lightly making Zeedan smile over at her,

"What's with the goofy grin?"

"Just laugh seeing my girl happy that's all!"

"My girl? I love it when you call me that!" Rana says wrapping her arms around his neck as she lightly brushes her lips against his,

"What was that for?"

"can't I kiss my fella when I want to?!"

"anytime Rana!" Rana smiles when she freezes suddenly onto the spot making Zeedan turn as stood behind them was a young guy looking angrily over at them,

"Shay? What you want from me?!" Rana says sounding drained of energy,

"What you think I want?!"

"No no way Shay leave me alone! Especially if your still hanging around with them lot!"

"So are you the brother?"

"Yes unfortunately you must be her new fella!"

"Shay please just go!" Rana begs making Zeedan scowl over at Shay who was looking amused at his sisters discomfort,

"If I was you I'd clear off!" Zeedan warns making Shay burst out laughing as he slowly walks away,

"Thanks Zeedan. I'm sorry for my brother"

"Hey no need to apologise now you get to work and I'll be here waiting when you finish your shift"

"Okay. See you later baby!" Rana kisses his lips before making her way into the medical centre whilst Zeedan cautiously made his way into work.

Zeedan waited as promised for Rana as she left the medical centre smiling warmly over at Zeedan as she hugs him before placing her arm through his as they walk arm in arm down the street,

"You fancy doing something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know cinema? Dinner? Anything really" Zeedan nods his head,

"Yeah cinema sounds good!" Rana smiles happily,

"Cool. So how was work?"

"Good well better than expected! Robert was still a huge grouch though!"

"Aw that's such a shame! Probably didn't help yesterday..."

"Babe stop worrying it's all sorted!"

"it was not alright though. You could of been fired and this is your passion..." Zeedan presses his lips onto Ranas as she deepens the kiss...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Rana knocks on Zeedans door feeling in desparete need to escape the dramas that her brother always seems to cause and spend the night with the boy she was falling head first for,

"Alright come on in!" Rana enters the house and lightly kisses her boyfriends cheek,

"You look smart!"

"So do you! Very gorgeous as always!" Rana blushes slightly as Zeedan pulls her closer making Rana wrap her arms around his neck as their lips brush together,

"So where is everyone?"

"Out. So what film you fancy watching?" Rana shrugs her shoulders,

"Not fussed. You pick babe I am just happy to spend some time with you!" Zeedan smirks,

"You may regret that!" Rana laughs lightly,

"seriously I don't mind. Besides if we get the back row we can make out!"

"so that was your plan all along huh?!"

"yep. So you ready to go?"

"yeah let's go!" Zeedan and Rana walk hand in hand out of the house and made their way towards the bus stop, which as they got there Rana freezes as Sat drinking lager was Shay. Rana grits her teeth in irritation as her and Zeedan sit awkwardly beside a smirking Shay,

"evening sis!"

"Shut up Shay! I'm so disgusted in you right now!" Shay laughs as he chucks the empty can onto the floor and burp loudly making Rana glare mortified over at her brother,

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"could ask you the same thing! Mind you Rana you always hated anything making you look bad! Perfect lovable Rana!" Rana felt the lump rise in her throat before she got up and rushes off making Zeedan try and catch up with a now sobbing Rana.

Rana sat in her flat crying and alone when her buzzer goes off making her hesitate before answering,

"Hello?" Rana mumbles into the intercom,

"Rana its me babe!" Rana buzzes Zeedan into the building trying her best to compose herself as Zeedan enters the flat looking sympathetically over at her,

"Babe? You know what shay said was out of order!" Rana nods slowly,

"maybe. Zeedan I'm sorry about walking off...I don't fancy cinema now is that ok?"

"of course. Hey maybe I can cook us something nice. What you got in your fridge?" Rana watches Zeedan as he looks through her fridge smiling to herself as she felt lucky to have a decent guy like Zeedan in her life! She wraps her arms around him making Zeedan frown confused,

"Rana?"

"sorry just wanted to have you in my arms!"

"Anytime Rana you know that!"

"I am so lucky to have you Zeedan. I really do like where this is going with us!" Zeedan smiles feeling his heart race as he presses his lips onto hers,

"how about we still make out except on your sofa and not in a movie theatre!" Rana laughs lightly before taking his hand into hers and leading Zeedan onto the sofa before their lips locked again as thoughts of her brother faded from her mind.


End file.
